ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Builgamo
Builgamo was a robot hat appeared in episode 41 of The Return of Ultraman. Powers *Flight: Billgamo can hover through the air at moderate speeds using rockets on either side of his body. *Energy Ray: Billgamo can fire a powerful ray from the antennae ontop of his head. This is incredibly destructive and deadly. *Rotate: Billgamo can rotate the entire upper half of his body. This is useful for knocking a foe off. *Flash: Billgamo can emit a bright flash of light from his hands that can stun a foe temporarily. *Seperate: Billgamo can seperate his body into 5 different parts, including 2 arms, his legs, his head, and his body. *Armor: Billgamo's body is made up of a thick metal, capable of defending it against most physical attacks. *Explosive Flash: From his antenna, Billgamo can emit flashes that can cause large explosions. Weakness Billgamo can only function with Baltan Seijin IV at his controls. Also, the light on the front of its body and joints are not as strong as the rest of its armor and are vulnerable to attack. History Realizing he was not powerful enough to enact his vengeance alone, Baltan Seijin IV obtained Builgamo for his invasion of Earth. Upon arriving, he kept himself and Builgamo’s main body hidden within the walls of a building by creating a shadow world. After his trap was set, Baltan Seijin IV dissolved his Shadow World, causing the building to be destroyed by the activating war machine. The rest of Builgamo’s pieces combined to form the towering robot and Baltan Seijin fully activated the machine, ready to destroy everything in his path, including MAT and attacked the surrounding city with its energy ray. Goh then began attacking the battle machine to distract it but his shots didn’t even phase it as it kept trying to destroy him, prompting him to become Ultraman Jack. But within moments, the robotic nightmare began overpowering him and lighting the surrounding area a blaze. It seemed the wraith of Baltan Seijin IV would be realized as his massive machine overpowered Jack in every way. However, with the help of the boy Baltan Seijin had captured, MAT escaped their prison, somehow having ended up inside part of the robot. With the humans now free of Builgamo, Jack was able to fight back but the robot still proved hard, as nothing in his power seemed to effect it, even reflecting its own ray back at it. But he concentrated his fire on the headlight-like section on the front of its body, finding a weak spot and hammering it, causing the machine to malfunction. Finally, he used the Ultra Bracelet to attack the joints of the robot, slicing it to pieces, Builgamo erupted into flames, crippled, but soon its pilot would emerge to attempt his escape. Trivia *Although not physically seen Builgamo is one of the monsters that makes Beryudoras Left Arm. *Builgamo was inspired by the monster Crazygon. Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Ultra Kaiju